


Kissiversary (Or, What You Remember)

by jakia



Series: Klaine and Kids [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine surprises Kurt by remembering the anniversary of their first kiss, fifteen years later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissiversary (Or, What You Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Wait a minute, I set out to write something by a certain date and actually succeeded? Hot damn. 
> 
> This is fluffy fluff, so sweet it’ll give you a cavity, but I hope you like it anyway. Set in the same universe as "Baby Mine" but you don’t have to have read that one in order to understand this one.

_(March 15, 2026)_  
  
He’s alone in their tiny little shared office, typing away on his macbook and trying not to get distracted by the internet again. He’s not doing anything important, really--working on a screenplay that he’s been working on-again off-again since their oldest daughter was born, but it’s not--it’s a side project, really.  Just something he likes to work on if he has the down time.  
  
Which is why he doesn’t even look up when there’s a knock on the office door.  He suspects it’s probably one of the kids.  “Come in!” He says, and then tries to think of a better adjective than ‘beautiful’.   
  
It’s how Blaine manages to surprise him, kissing his cheek and laying a dozen red and yellow roses in his lap.  
  
“I”m not interrupting anything, am I?” Blaine winks, and Kurt pulls him down for a kiss.  
  
“Blaine!” He laughs as they pull apart, grabbing the flowers and sniffing them.  “They’re beautiful.  But what are they for?”  
  
His husband looks at him quizzically, head tilted to the side.  “You mean you don’t know?”  
  
Kurt frowns, and then wonders if he should be panicking.  “Should I?”  
  
Blaine laughs at him.  “And people think I’m not the romantic one in this relationship.  Go on, think about it.”  
  
“It’s not our anniversary.” He argues vehemently.  “That’s in November.  And it’s not my birthday, and it’s not some sort of holiday so...I guess I don’t know.  Tell me.”  
  
“You really don’t know?” Blaine sings playfully.  
  
Kurt scowls at him.  “I really don’t.  Tell me.”  
  
“I’ll give you a hint: what were you doing on this day, fifteen years ago?”  Blaine teases him, pressing another quick kiss to his lips, as if hoping to jog his memory.  
  
“Fifteen years ago...hmm, I would’ve been in high school still.  I would’ve been a senior?  No, wait, fifteen years, I would have been seventeen, so that would be my junior year, and it’s March so I was probably still at Dalton and--” he stops, realization dawning, and he grins.  “ _Oh_.  I know what today is.”  
  
“You do?”  Blaine teases, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders.  “Tell me.”  
  
Kurt grins.  “Fifteen years ago today, I believe I would have been at Dalton, busy decorating a casket for my dead bird, when this _boy_ , who I had a crush on for _months_ , came into the room and gave me this speech about how I _moved_ him--”  
  
(“You move me every day.” Blaine whispers, biting an ear.)  
  
“--and then he gave me my first real kiss, and I spent the rest of the afternoon making out with him.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Blaine kisses his hair.  “Was he cute? This boy you had a crush on?”  
  
“Oh, the _cutest_.”  Kurt giggles playfully, like he's gossiping about something. “Though, in my opinion, he’s only gotten better with age.”  
  
Blaine kisses him upside down and slowly, and it’s been fifteen years since the first time they’ve done this, but it still feels just as exciting as the first time.  
  
“I can’t believe you remembered.”  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t.” Blaine teases him, pressing another kiss to his cheek.  “Which one of us is supposed to be the romantic one here? ‘Touch of the fingertips’ and all?”  
  
“Oh, I can’t be perfect all the time.  
  
“Hush your mouth.  You’re always flawless.” Blaine presses one last fleeting kiss to his lips.  “Now come on, I’m going to buy you dinner for our anniversary.”  
  
Kurt raises an eyebrow.  “You know we didn’t actually start dating until the seventeenth? So technically--”  
  
“Shhh, listen.” Blaine interrupts, placing a finger on Kurt’s lips.  “Do you hear that?”  
  
“Hear what?” Kurt got quiet, and listened.  For a house with three children under the age of ten in it, it was awfully quiet for a Sunday afternoon.  His kids had to be either sleeping or dead or missing to be this quiet.  “Wait, Blaine, where are the kids?”  
  
He smiles.  
  
“Blaine Hummel-Anderson, did you _drug our children?”_  
  
“No!” Blaine laughs, a little indignant.  “They’re with Santana.”  
  
“Santana is babysitting?”  Oh lord.  He might never see his kids again. He hoped Santana had good insurance.  
  
“Yes.  She was complaining about how she _never_ gets to see her favorite nieces and nephew, and I told her that it was _possible_ that I _might_ think of a reason for her to babysit.  But, you know, it’s such a hardship, we absolutely hate getting babysitters and spending time alone, away from our kids--”  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes.  “No offence, but you still aren’t a very good liar, sweetheart.  What does she want in return?”  
  
Blaine shifts guiltily.  “We’re watching Alma--”  
  
“Oh, that’s not so bad.  Alma’s a sweetheart, unlike her mother.”  
  
“--for a week.  While Santana’s in Hawaii.”  
  
Kurt purses his lips.  “Huh.  You know, that’s actually sort of mild for Santana.  I was expecting much worse.”  
  
“She’s gotten softer with age.” Blaine pauses, thinking it over.  “Never let her know I said that.”  
  
“My lips are sealed.”  Kurt winks, standing up and stretching and nearly knocking over a pile of books in the process.  They really needed to clean up the office before too long.  “So, what inspired this whole kissiversary?”  
  
“I don’t know, really! I guess I just wanted to be spontaneous and fun.” Blaine laughs, following his husband to the bedroom.  “It was a good kiss.  It deserves an anniversary all to itself.”  
  
“That it does.” Kurt smiles before heading into his closet.  “So, dinner?”  
  
“Reservations at that French place you like at five!”  
  
 _“Blaine!”_  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s almost three thirty!”  
  
“...and?”  
  
“It takes almost an hour to get there!” Kurt yells back, flinging outfits left and right.  Where did he put that tie again?  “I’m wearing _sweatpants.”_  
  
“Oh.  Oops?”  
  
“Blaine.” Kurt has to laugh, because even though he hates rushing to get ready, he loves his husband, and his husband is silly enough to celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss.  “Have you seen my Burberry tie?”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“The green and silver one--silk!”  
  
“Oh, your Slytherin one?”  
  
Kurt pulls the black button up over his head.  “For the last time, it is not a--” but then a hand appears, holding his tie.  “Yes, that one!  Where was it?”  
  
Blaine laughs.  “Under the bed.”  
  
“Really?  How did it get there, I wonder?”  Should he go with a vest?  He should probably go with a vest.  Vests are always nice.  Layers and all.  
  
“My guess is that it was the ghost.”  
  
Kurt and Blaine had only been able to afford a house as nice as the one they currently lived in because the previous owner had been killed here.  A lot of people thought it was haunted, and so the young couple had been able to get it super cheap.  They weren’t superstitious by any means, and it was a really nice house (two stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, an office and a backyard, all within thirty minutes of Manhattan) so of course they bought it.  So when things went missing or anything odd happened in the house, they just blamed it on the ghost.  
  
Kurt laughs, anyway.  “Poor ghost.  We blame her for everything.”  
  
“Well, I mean, unless it was the cat.”  
  
“If that cat came anywhere near my closet Blaine I will kill it.”  
  
Blaine gasps.  “Kurt!  You can’t kill Scout!  The girls will cry!”

  
“That flea-ridden mongrel is not even supposed to be _indoors_ , Blaine!”  
  
Blaine joins him in the closet, looking through his eclectic collection of bowties to find one that compliments both his outfit and Kurt.  “I don’t understand why you are so against Scout.  He’s really friendly, and he is not flea-ridden, I checked!  I mean, you like cats.  You have Evie when you lived with Rachel.”  
  
“That’s because Evie was a purebred British longhair, not some sort of stray alley cat my husband found on the side of the road.”  
  
Blaine ties his navy-and-teal bowtie around his neck with ease.  “Snob.”  
  
“I believe the word you are looking for is impeccable tastes.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I know.” Kurt laughs, pushing him out of the closet.  They are _so_ going to be late.  He hasn’t even looked at his hair yet.  “Who else would think to celebrate the anniversary of our first kiss?”  
  
\--  
END


End file.
